fireandbloodrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Saria Martell
A tenacious woman of 18 looking to see the world outside Sunspear. Appearance Standing at 4'11", Saria has a slender figure, often mistaken for a girl younger than she really is. Taking after her mother, Saria's skin is lighter than most dornish accompanied by light chestnut hair and dark blue eyes. History Saria was born prematurely to Prince Qyle Martell and his wife, Lady Marya Baratheon; the third child of five. She was sickly as a babe, the worry for her life taking it’s toll on her parents. Despite talks of her waning, she soon recovered to the relief of her worried family. Saria was a happy child, her peraonality accentuated by a mischievous nature. In 365AC, at the age of eleven, Grazdan’s men attacked for reasons unknown to Saria. Her parents death affected her greatly, leaving her with nightmares long after the fact. She still wakes each night with the haunting memory of her Mother, crying out from the abuse she endured before her children. Saria’s sunny disposition never faded, though the months after her loss troubled her often. Books became an escape from her woes; Saria could often be found reading the many tomes of Sunspear's maester, subjects ranging from combat to astronomy to history. The future would find Saria growing increasingly reserved particularly after her sister was married. She knew her day for betrothal would come, yet she still pined for the attention of her older sister which was now directed toward her husband. To alleviate her growing feelings of neglect, Saria began associating with less than respectable crowds, though never became tangled in anything too serious. Because of her bew friends, Saria began carrying a dagger she lifted from Sunspear's armory, practicing with it in her spare time. Her slight build combined with the channeling of her ill feelings eventually brought forth a skill and speed rarely matched by her friends. Due to the complications of her birth, she had always been somewhat sheltered from the outside world by her family. At eighteen she was still yet to explore beyond Sunspear, though she harbored a strong hope that that would soon change. Recent Events Timeline 354AC - Born prematurely to Prince Qyle Martell and his wife Lady Marya Baratheon. 365AC - At 11, the Second War on the Stepstones left Saria distraught and parentless. 367AC - Elder sister, Aliandra, is wed. Saria begins associating with Sunspear's shadier characters. 368AC - Due to her associations, Saria becomes quite skilled with the dagger, secretly training in her spare time. Family Princess Arianne Martell (b. 276AC, d. 332AC), Lady of Sunspear, wife of Ser Cletus Yronwood Prince Nymor Martell (b. 306AC), and his wife, Lady Lorella Qorgyle (b. 311AC, d. 360AC) Prince Qyle Martell (b. 331AC, d. 365AC), and his wife, Lady Marya Baratheon (b. 334AC, d. 365AC) Princess Aliandra (b. 350AC), and her husband Lord Morgan Jordayne (b. 342AC, d. 369AC) Prince Garin Martell (b. 367AC) Prince Tryston Martell (b. 353AC), a knight and Aliandra's sworn sword Princess Saria Martell (b. 354AC) Prince Horan Martell (b. 361AC) Prince Drusan Martell (b. 364AC) Princess Rhya Martell (b. 332AC, d. 365AC), a septa of the Faith Princess Priya Martell (b. 333AC, d. 365AC), and her paramour, a Braavosi merchant lord Ser Arian Sand (b. 348AC), a knight of the Kingsguard Tya Sand (b. 350AC) Yandry Sand (b. 351AC) Prince Qorin Martell (b. 338AC, d. 365AC) and his wife, Lady Catrin Dalt (b. 339AC, d. 364AC) Prince Quentyn Martell (b. 355AC) Princess Yllsa Martell (b. 355AC) Princess Tysa Martell (b. 364, stillborn) Princess Tysane Martell (b. 307AC) and her husband, Lord Dareon Vaith (b. 299AC, d. 368AC)